


The Party: SoniNami

by deducingontheroof



Series: The Despair Chronicles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little thing from Sonia's perspective during the party in The Return of Despair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party: SoniNami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalGirlAkasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, MagicalGirlAkasha! I typed out a long message for you because you're awesome, but AO3 ate it :(. So here you go! The CelesGiri one is on its way! :D
> 
> EDIT: My formatting broke and I have no idea how to fix it sorryyy D:

"My mother always called me a water lily floating gracefully downstream," I smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, Komaeda-san!"  
"Don't mention it," he dismissed, also smiling.  
"Sonia-san," Nanami called to me, stifling a yawn, "Come talk to Tanaka-san and I. I think our conversation would interest you."  
"Alright," I responded, "I look forward to speaking with you later, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san."  
I left the two of them to their conversation, and joined Tanaka and Nanami on the other side of the room.  
"What is it that you think would interest me?" I asked.  
"We were just talking about how traditional dancing is very similar to gymnastics," Nanami told.  
"Indeed!" Tanaka agreed, "The graceful movements, the flexibility, the creativity of different routines... it is all very similar!"  
Oh, I never really thought about it like that!" I exclaimed, "I suppose you are correct, Tanaka-san! Nanami-san, our talents are quite similar!"  
"I must depart now," Tanaka announced suddenly, looking over at Souda, who was mouthing something across the room, "I will partake in further conversation with you at a later date!"  
He walked away quickly, leaving the room with Souda. They must have been heading to the kitchen.  
"So, Sonia-san..." Nanami started, then paused, "Oh, Nidai-san is playing my favorite song!"  
I listened to the song he had just started playing, surprised.

_Ronrii gaaru wa itsu made mo todokanai yumemite  
 _Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite.__

___'Mondai nai.' to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?_ _ _

____Mou shippai, mou shippai.  
 _Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!__ _ _ _

___________Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.  
 _'Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu.' to,  
 _Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu  
 _Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!____

_________'Mou ii kai?'  
'Mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mienai no de. Iki wo tomeru no, ima.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Nanami-san, I didn't know you like Vocaloid!" I exclaimed._  
"You know this song?" Nanami asked, slightly shocked.  
"Of course! This is my favorite Vocaloid song," I said.  
"Our talents are similar, our taste in music is similar... do you like video games?" Nanami asked.  
I laughed, "I'm afraid I'm terrible at games."  
"Well, then I'll teach you sometime," Nanami declared, trailing off into a yawn.  
"Nanami-san, why are you always so tired?" I asked, a bit concerned. She was always yawning, and it didn't look like she got a lot of sleep.  
"I- no real reason," she lied, looking away.  
I gently touched her shoulder, "You do not need to lie to me. If it is a secret, I will not tell anyone."  
She shakily took a breath, "I don't like to get a lot of sleep because I have nightmares. I- I see people I love dying, and I don't want that to ever happen."  
I grasped one of her hands in both of mine, "I am here for you, Nanami-san. If there's anything I can do to help you, I would be glad to."  
"I couldn't ask something like that of you," Nanami protested weakly, but her argument was negated by another yawn.  
"I do not mind," I smiled, "If it would help, I will stay with you in your room tonight."  
"If it isn't too much trouble, I would love that," she said, smiling. After a moment, she unabashedly pressed a small kiss to my cheek. I blushed furiously.  
Then the lights went out. 


End file.
